Plot Bunnies? Let's Blame the Sharingan
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: So there's a random invasion, or people from the future are appearing. Maybe someone new is the Hokage, or there's something suspicious going on. This is a collection of those few ideas that just don't go anywhere, but still had to be written. Feel free to find some inspiration for your own stories.
1. Forward

**Title: **Plot Bunnies? Let's Blame the Sharingan

**Rating: **N/A

**Warnings: **Forward, Randomness, Adoptables, Incomplete Thoughts, General Bullshit

**Pairings: **N/A

**Summary: **So there's a random invasion, or people from the future are appearing. Maybe someone new is the Hokage, or there's something suspicious going on. This is a collection of those few ideas that just don't go anywhere, but still had to be written. Feel free to find some inspiration for your own stories.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the ideas and a few of the fan characters who manage to pop into these stories the rest is all of Masashi Kishimoto's world.

**Notes: **So this is basically a collection of those odds and ends that drip out of my rather insane mind. Almost all of these will be incomplete, like half a thought before simply been forgotten and left to rot on my hard drive. Or otherwise simply left because of lack of inspiration or any direction to really take it in. Some of these may simply be completed one shots that I decided to post though, and that's fine as well. All of these stories, or plots or ideas do heavily feature Naruto elements of course, even if it also largely features something else at the same time.

There's time-travel, dimensional-travel, random insertation of various characters, random crossovers and numerous other things in this collection. A fair amount of them kind of center around Obito, because darn it, he's my favourite character obviously. But they do tend to shift gears as well and so it's a generally mixed bag of treats.

People may feel free to take some of these ideas and put their own spin on them, or write their own version of them. Just, if you do take one of these ideas for yourself. Can you PM me and let me know that you're writing something to do with it.


	2. Voided Soul

**Title: **Voided Soul

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Supernatural Elements, Slight Language

**Pairings: **Faint Kakashi/Obito

**Summary: **Naruto notices an orange wearing boy following around his sensei. Things get a lot more complicated from that point on.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the idea of this thing... Whatever it is. Naruto is the brain-child of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notes: **Because I was watching the scene where Kakashi died at Pein's hand during the attack and he meets his team while there. But... since Obito was still alive at the time how the hell was that possible? This kind of happened because my mind just wouldn't stop questioning it and thus plot to resolve that question. Probably doesn't make any sense, but meh it works so whatever.

There's also not much here because blah, it's more of a prompt than anything else.

* * *

Naruto doesn't fully recall the first time that he saw the other boy in orange. He just recalls that it was something of a shock since he'd never seen the other boy around ever. He recalls a bright grin and laughter, the porcelain mask that belongs to Inu and then they were gone like a whisper on the wind.

The next time he sees the boy he's in the Academy and notices them sitting on the swing. His swing in fact and he wants to ask why. But when he gets close they look up and his blue meet onyx that match Sasuke's and he's not sure what to say or do. The boy grins before moving, shifting and disappearing before he can react.

It's only after he meets his sensei that he sees the boy again. They follow around Kakashi and Naruto wants to ask why. He wants to know why they follow after the silver haired nin, wants to ask if they're like the other wandering strangers he sometimes sees in the village. A ghost, a Shiryō, although sometimes they were actually Ikiryō. He wants to ask why the boy follows around his sensei but can't seem to find it in him.

And then Wave happens. It's a shock to watch as when his sensei uncovers a Sharingan, the boy stills and looks almost desperately hopeful, and fearful. Everyone else is deeply asleep when he finally gathers up his courage to talk to the other boy. To ask him why he's there at all.

* * *

"_You can see me?"_ the other stares with wide eyes from behind their goggles and he nods his head before a wide beaming grin spreads over their face. _"You can hear me! You can see me to! That's just... Whoa!"_ they laugh, light and happy and free before sighing and sitting down cross-legged from him.

"Can you just answer my question?" Naruto hisses, trying to be quiet as his eyes are drawn back to his unconscious sensei.

"_Right... I'm Uchiha Obito." _the boy nods their head before rubbing the back of it awkwardly unable to decide of what else to say._ "And I'm dead... Mostly."_ the way that it's said is hesitant, almost unsure and Naruto raises a brow in silent question. _"It's complicated kid... Let's leave it at that. I'm thirteen, at least..."_ they sigh and Naruto wants to ask more but his sensei shifts and the other boy is gone, hiding away from his sight again.

* * *

Naruto finds the boy's name on the memorial stone a few days later. He stares at it and is about to voice a question, see if the boy is hanging around when he hears footsteps. He jumps up and hides, peeking around he's able to see his sensei there. The other boy -Obito's right there as well. Obito's sitting on the stone and smiling at his sensei, but there's also someone else there.

Eyes narrowing Naruto's able to spot the masked figure who's resting by a tree and listening to his sensei. Listening like Obito is, like he is. It makes him uneasy but he can't quite figure out why until a growl sounds in his mind.

"**Uchiha!"** Naruto's never heard the fox before and he jerks almost automatically causing Obito to look their way. He blinks and suddenly the goggle wearing yokai is right there in front of him and he almost yelps.

"_Hey... What are you doing here!" _Obito's eyes are narrowing at him and he stares wide eyed at them unsure what he's supposed to say. _"You're intruding! This... This is our time..." _Obito waves around their arms and he offers a small almost sheepish grin to the raven.

"**A splitting?" **hearing the fox again Naruto jumps once more, along with Obito who stares with impossibly wide eyes at him. **"Fractured Soul..."**

* * *

**Notes: **And that's about where I lost my inspiration for this. But really basically it's a whole heap of supernatural shit in the end where part of Obito's 'soul' split off and stuck with Kakashi while the other remained in his original body and thus done the whole what made canon. But in this Naruto's able to see souls and yokai, because why not?

Anyway so uncorrupted Obito hangs around and gives them help as much as he can afterwards... I sort of had some kind of idea up to maybe the Chunin exams but there wasn't much depth because I couldn't see much really changing from canon except that Naruto's interacting with yokai at times.

Also yeah, the Obito he's interacting with is an Ikiryō more or less since he's still alive, more or less.


	3. Kamui Darkness

**Title: **Kamui Darkness

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Crossover, Violence, Language, Supernatural Elements, General Angst,

**Pairings: **Faint Kakashi/Obito, Past One-sided Obito/Rin

**Summary: **Everyone has only a single partner, a constant companion to aid them in battle and life. In another universe Obito's partner helps drag him away from the edge, but that doesn't mean that he's going to return to Konoha straight away.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the concept of this, anything that you may recognise belongs to it's original creators.

**Notes: **This is definitely an Alternate Universe, a vastly alternate universe. There's an obvious difference, and then there are also quite a few less obvious differences that you'll have to dig out and observe. At least I had fun creating this one, and picking out the partners for the characters.

Oh, also anyone wondering, I ought to have the next chapter of Dancing Sparks out soon. This is just to tide people over really since I'm just finishing off the last little bit of the next chapter.

* * *

When Obito was only five he finally received his partner. He was finally allowed to have one, having finally achieved at least a decent fireball with the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. It still wasn't perfect, still a bit too small but he was only five. As a reward he'd been allowed to pick out his partner, and of course wear the clan symbol like everyone else.

He was the last in his age group to achieve this feat though, so his choices were limited. Most of the 'good' partners had already being chosen, leaving him with very few choices in partner. He stared at the few left with a critical eye and a frown. None of them really felt right, and he almost wilted until there was a shout, and running feet.

He turned just in time for something small and brown to slam into his front and knock him over. Everything froze as he slowly pushed himself up and stared at the creature that had slammed into him. It wasn't one of the standard Uchiha fire element partners, but it felt right to him. "Hey!" he said with a bright and toothy grin. "Do you want to be my partner?"

And that was where it started.

* * *

At the age of nine he met his team and instantly decided that he didn't like the Hatake boy. Nor did he like the boy's partner. They were both stuck up jerks if you asked him, Rin though. Rin was his entire world, someone who saw him and cared. The first one who had done that, so he adored her. And he liked Minato-sensei as well, a bright figure who would always, always try his best to protect them. He also enjoyed the times when they met Kushina-nee, when they spent time just relaxing and being something of an almost family. So he decided that having a team was a good thing, and even though Kakashi was a jerk, he was still kind of a friend, or rival, or just a team mate.

At the age of thirteen he saved Kakashi's life, and lost an eye. He'd finally unlocked his sharingan, only to lose his life. As he lay beneath the rocks his partner snuggled into his side and whined. It hurt but he managed to shift one hand, fingers threaded through mattered brown fur and slowly he drifted into the darkness, slipped down through the ground and landed in a hidden tunnel, only to awaken again later in a cave with a stranger. Barely a few months later, he rushed out to help his friends, his comrades only to arrive just in time to see Rin impaled on Kakashi's hand.

At the age of fourteen his entire life came crashing down around his ears. Rin was dead, and Kakashi seemed to be the one responsible. Except that there were Kiri shinobi all around and he killed them all as he had his fit. Rin was still dead though and he felt hollow, empty, a crushing darkness all around and pressing down on him. Something wet nosed his palm and he looked down, black met brown and he hesitated. Kneeling down he allowed his partner to fold into his lap.

Under the light of the moon both of them changed. He almost went back to the cave, but his partner refused to head in that direction. So instead he set out, set off on a path entirely new. And in those moments the future shifted and resettled.

* * *

"Obito!" The raven boy froze on the branch of a particularly large tree before he glanced back over towards the other. A rather angry other with narrowed green eyes focused entirely on him. He offered one of his brightest grins, and it didn't work. "Obito! Would you please explain the rather odd reports and complaints I've been hearing recently?"

He dropped from the tree to land beside the other boy, one hand already rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry?" he offered grin turning sheepish even as his partner moved to stand beside him. "I just... Well we needed the money." he winced as the other's eyes narrowed even further at him. Honestly though, they had needed the money, and he didn't cause too much damage, not really. It was easily fixed, it wasn't like he'd destroyed an entire village.

"Yes well... That doesn't justify it!" they growled and he winced again. "Especially because this will get out, and that will attract attention. Unwanted attention" Obito knew exactly what kind of attention the other boy meant, and he winced. They really didn't need any shinobi to come sniffing around. Even though the War was definitely over, even though peace seemed to have settled across the Nations for once. Obito just couldn't quite face that part of his past yet, even as part of him kind of sang at the possibility.

He wanted to see other shinobi, at least on a subconscious level. He wanted to see Kakashi, and Minato-sensei, but at the same time he just wanted to keep living out here completely separate from that life, from his past. After all, Uchiha Obito was dead, he was just Obito. Obito the boy from the wilds. A hand scratched through his hair and he tilted his head to the side in thought. It would be simple enough to silence the rumors, he'd only need to appear and help out with the repairs after all, possibly get rid of any evidence of his origins(again) and maybe help out with some baby sitting.

He grimaced, that would probably only go so far to help. A nose touched his hand and he looked down into his partner's red eyes. The question was obvious and he sighed, there was an entire conversation between the two of them. In subtle ear twitches, or tail flickers, in the raised eye brows or subtle shift of his hands. They would probably be leaving for another land in the next month. He sighed and looked back over to the boy who had come to see him.

"Don't worry. I'll fix what I broke." he stated it in a flat tone and the other's brow furrows and their eyes narrowed further. "I'll be leaving in another month anyway. Might be nice to see Tetsu no Kuni, maybe I'll meet a Samurai." the idea of such a thing actually excited him and he decided. He'd finish off his last month hear helping out, maybe earning a bit more money for travel and then head towards Tetsu for a visit. It would make a change at least, he wasn't running away though. He kept telling himself that, even as he simply offered that last of his smile and shrugged off any concern that was thrown his way.

He wasn't running away, so why was it that he felt uncomfortable at the thought and kept telling himself that? He shook it away and simply beamed at the other boy who rolled his eyes before leaving. A cold feeling settled over him for a few moments but he shook it off, after all he wasn't running away. Not when he didn't really have a home or a place to settle, not when he was nothing more than a traveler who's only ever known peripherally to those around him. Because who was Obito, especially when compared to who he was before.

And who he could have been. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, a nose touched his palm, his changed palm and he smiled. A single eye snapped open and red spun out into the dusk of the woods.

"Tanebi! Let's go!" he whispered before they both simply seemed to melt into the darkening woods. A rustle of the leaves on the trees the only indication of their movement back to his current camp out.

* * *

It was barely a few days after the meeting in the woods when the black haired boy was found in a near village. In a move rather reminiscent of his childhood in Hi no Kuni he was carrying the bags of one of the elderly villagers. By his side his partner walked with ears perked and eyes narrowed. He wore a smile, and rather plain seeming clothing. Well apart from the orange scarf that's wrapped around his neck, and the orange-tinted goggles perched up on his forehead.

He seemed rather happy to simply help out the elderly lady with her groceries. Tanebi simply followed along at his side. Idle chatter filled the air when he paused seeing something out of the corner of his single eye. Silver, and wasn't that familiar. His head turned to follow the silver haired stranger, they weren't anything like Kakashi, but the colour was still the same shade and tone, so it caught his attention. It made him wonder albeit distantly exactly how Kakashi and Minato-sensei were even doing.

"Are you alright?" his head snapped back to the elder who he was assisting and he forced a smile onto his face as he nodded and cheerily gave his response.

"Of course I am!" she obviously didn't believe him by the way her expression tightened just slightly. "I was just thinking about a few things..." he trailed off and fell silent after that, Tanebi looked up at him ears flickering. "It's nothing to-" he was cut off by the sound of an explosion and Tanebi growled rings glowing as they moved in front of them both. "What was that? Tanebi!"

Tanebi looked back at him and bobbed their head a bit and he nodded before turning to the elder with an apologetic look already on his face. She waved him off with an understanding look and he moved. Without thought and only direction he soon reached the smoking crater at the edge of the village. The cause of the crater wasn't immediately obvious, at least not until he narrowed his eye and activated the sharingan. There were traces of chakra rapidly fading near the center of the crater.

He traded a glance with Tanebi before standing straight and tall. A few of the other villagers had arrived and they were also looking around in curiosity, or fear, or a mixture of both emotions. He tilted his head and looked over them all, a few of the braver villagers walked closer to where he stood questions in their eyes. He rose one hand and shook his head as Tanebi began to growl. His eye widened at a sudden spike of energy.

"MOVE!"

Nobody had to be told twice as he jumped backwards Tanebi moving with him. He spun to face the stranger attacking the village and paused. Messy blond hair, narrowed blue eyes, for a brief moment it was as if he were facing his sensei and then it was over. Their partner launched at him and it was wrong, it was different and he jumped backwards to avoid it's lunging claws. Tanebi launched forwards rings glowing in anger and the two met in the air. Obito's sharingan eye spun and he focused on the more pressing matter, his own yellow haired opponent.

Hands moved and blurred in signs that were still familiar even now when he mostly avoids battles. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" and the fireball flew through the air towards his enemy, who was already gone. Not that he let that slow him down as he moved, the dimensions of space bending around him automatically. A kick, a punch, he whirled around to meet the blond matching a scowl with his own. Scars twisting the expression and making him a more threatening figure. Hands moved forming seals and he matched the man attack for attack before they both broke apart. Tanebi landed on all fours by his side and the man's own partner also aligned. "Link it?" he whispered and Tanebi nodded before he pulled his hands up.

It only took a moment to focus before there was a pulse and his energy synchronized with Tanebi's and eyes snapped open. He could already feel the difference, a rush of energy, the feel of a new power that thrummed in his coils. He bared his teeth before launching forwards to meet the man once more. Nature called to him, as he moved trees bent to follow his movement and he drew mainly on his instinct. A ball of darkness began to swirl in one hand and he moved. "Dark Pulse!" he grinned slamming the ball down too quickly for the man to dodge.

Darkness spread out and he landed after flipping over in mid air. Resting on a roof he watched as the energy slowly dissipated. Tanebi landed beside him rings still faintly glowing and he traded a small smile with them.

"Nice try kid." he jumped hearing the voice from behind him and went to move, only for a fist to slam into his abdomen "Unfortunately not nice enough! It was a good try though" he slammed into a tree and slid down, Tanebi landed in front of him rings and eyes glowing. Tanebi growled out a threat towards the man who only chuckled and Obito winced as he pushed himself back up. His ears rang and he shook his head eyes narrowing at the man. His chakra felt a bit weird, blocked off and that made him slightly more nervous. "And here I thought that the legendary Ghost would be more of a challenge."

Ghost? He blinked before he realized what that meant. He wanted to growl at the realization, because really that was what people were calling him. Although it did make some sense when he reflected on it. After all, he still had the habit of just allowing things to pass through him rather than actually taking a hit, or even dodging. Of course, the fact that he'd just been dismissed rubbed him the wrong way. Just because he was down didn't mean that he was out. And it was about time that he reminded people of that one. As the man turned their back on him he moved, a kunai out and the man barely dodged to the side a smirk on their face.

Tanebi growled from his side as he glared, single eye narrowing further. He was not about to allow himself to be written off that easily, nor was he about to give up just because his chakra coils seemed to have become inaccessible. He still had Tanebi after all, and that was more than enough. He still had his closest partner, and besides it's not as if he's entirely reliant on his chakra techniques. A smirk slid onto his face to match the man's one and they both launched forwards, fists met and he moved. It was pure taijutsu but he was faster, just barely faster than the man. And he was more in synch with Tanebi than the man was with his partner.

He flipped up and over before landing, eye glowing once more. His chakra was still just barely blocked off, but he didn't need it. Not when the link between him and Tanebi was more than enough to give them both just that little bit of a boost and trade energy between them. Shadows seemed to gather around them and he stood tall beside Tanebi glaring at the man who had broken the peace. Tanebi looked up at him and he nodded his head, taking a single step backwards before crouching. It was over within mere seconds after that, and Obito held his kunai to the man's throat.

A vicious grin spread across his face, especially as Tanebi stood at his side, glaring at the man's partner knocked out across the ground. The man's eyes still reflected boredom, but it was tainted with fear and that was more than enough. Obito had won, he'd won and now he was left with the choice of what to do. He continued to grin until it became a little bit painful, so he allowed it to slide away to be replaced with a more or less blank expression. He kept the kunai to the man's throat as he spoke.

"Who else is seeking The Ghost?" his voice was low, soft and full of meaning. The man simply chuckled a bit.

"What? You planning on leaving brat?" they taunted him with a smirk. "That won't help, others will still come here seeking you!" His eye narrowed again, the sharingan finally once more spinning into existence. The kunai moved easily through the man's throat and Obito automatically grimaced. He still wasn't fond of killing others, but found in situations like this one it was the best option. Especially since the man wasn't wearing any kind of hitai-ate or identification, so most likely he was a Nukenin.

It was still a problem though and he sighed, Tanebi moving to stand beside him. The man had unfortunately being right about the simple fact that others would still come here first seeking him, seeking The Ghost. He wasn't pleased about that at all, he'd been trying to remain hidden. He'd been trying to remain separate from the shinobi world and out of the eye of the public. Yet somehow it seemed he'd ended up catching more attention. Most likely it was all from that stunt he'd pulled a few weeks previous.

He scratched one hand through his messy long-ish hair and sighed again. Tanebi jumped in front of him and tilted their head. Tanebi made a questioning noise at him and he shrugged before turning to face the gathered crowd of villagers. With a rather forced smile he addressed the crowd.

"I guess I'm not going to be leaving after all." he spread his arms out before dropping them to his side. "Until Nukenin stop coming here, I'll remain as a protector. After all, I'm not just going to leave anyone here unprotected!" his hand curled into a fist in front of him and there were a few smiles from those who knew him. He smiled a bit more naturally now and offered "So who needs help with the repairs?"

* * *

Obito sat on the branch of one of the trees, his back rested against the trunk and one of his legs dangled down into the air. He rested his arms up behind his head and Tanebi stood on a branch above him watching over him. He smiled eye half-lidded in relaxation, being here was nice really. It was peaceful here in the forest, out here even with the village only a few tree-hops away. He startled as Tanebi jumped down and landed in his lap before sighing and simply running a hand over their head.

It was peaceful really, even though there had been a few more attacks since the first he'd been able to handle them all. He'd even gotten the chance to seek out and attain a bingo book. So he was up-to-date now on any people of interest in the shinobi world. He'd found Kakashi's entry a while ago and simply stared at it. Copy-Cat Kakashi, Sharingan Kakashi, Kakashi of the Lightning Blade. He blinked looking over the known information and snorted when it mentioned that his partner had evolved.

Tanebi nosed his hand before looking at the page themself. Red eyes blinked before looking up at him and he laughed lightly. It seemed that Kakashi was doing well, at least the silver-haired boy was alive. Already an S-rank if the information in the bingo book was correct. A smile pulled at his lips as he closed the book and slipped it into a front pocket.

"Just has to be a prodigy in everything doesn't he..." he mused before nodding his head at Tanebi and bounding off to patrol. He didn't really have to worry about much, but it was still good to patrol regularly. Especially since that way he could pick up any abnormalities in the forest area around him. He faltered though when there was an itch behind his patch and momentarily he seemed to see a forested path. It was a sensation that was as familiar as it wasn't. Something that he hadn't experienced for three years. "Kakashi?" he wondered aloud, faltering before turning around and bounding towards the path.

A shock of silver entered his vision and he paused in the trees nearby staring at the boy and his own partner. Kakashi, because it was Kakashi certainly didn't seem to notice him so he remained silent and simply stared at the other boy. Because why was Kakashi out here? It stunned and confused him, until he remembered his own notoriety as The Ghost. Had the news of his presence here really spread to Konoha? His bingo book entry was still small though, only barely half a page and didn't mention him by name. It also only had a basic run-down of his abilities. Was that enough to catch Konoha's attention?

He frowned from his place in the trees before returning his attention to Kakashi. Who was looking right up into the tree at him. He froze on automatic and felt a bit like flailing as the other boy leapt into the tree and stared at him. Single visible eye widened with shock, confusion, and was that hope? He gave an almost sheepish grin to the other boy before waving.

"H-hey Bakakashi!" he offered grin widening slightly at the other's strained choking sound. The grin quickly dropped and disappeared though and he jumped from the tree easily landing on his feet and spinning to face the other boy. "What are you doing here? What does Konoha want?" he couldn't help the small taint of hate and irritation that came with that question but doesn't even think of taking it back. He's not exactly fond of Konoha any more.

"Obito?" he rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "How... No nevermind. Are you The Ghost?" Kakashi asked, hands twitching in aborted gestures. Obito simply nodded his head in response to the silver ninja. "I was sent here to get information on The Ghost, to see if they were a danger to Konoha..."

"What?" He looked at Kakashi in confusion, that didn't sound right. That didn't sound like the Konoha that Obito remembered, but then again he hadn't been there in years and wasn't planning on going there any time soon if he could help it. "Well whatever then. I won't bother Konoha as long as they don't bother me." he stated kicking one foot against the ground and crossing his arms over his chest. He noticed that Kakashi was still staring at him and he huffed before turning and springing to his feet.

"Obito" he paused and waited for a few moments but Kakashi never seemed to continue to thought so he sighed and shook his head. "I'm glad that you're alive..." it was almost a whisper on the wind but it caused him to freeze. He spun to face Kakashi single eye widened and noted that the other seemed to be looking uncomfortably away from him. Determinably not meeting his eyes. "I'll let Sensei know that we don't have to worry about The Ghost." the silver haired boy paused and then added "I also won't tell him that it's you." Kakashi was gone before he could even begin to respond to that.

He blinked before allowing a more genuine smile to cross his face. He shook his head and chuckled a bit, it seemed that Kakashi hadn't changed that much after all, although he did appreciate that the other wasn't inclined to spill the secret. Tanebi bounded from the bushes to land beside him and looked up with red eyes filled with confusion. All he could do was laugh and shake his head. He smiled as he turned ready to leave. Maybe Kakashi would come back, and next time, Obito would show him around and they could actually catch up. But he still wouldn't go back to Konoha.

* * *

**Notes:** So did people work out what the cross-over even was? It should have been obvious by the end anyway, or the battle scene really. But whatever, so I had fun with this especially in deciding exactly what went AU. Which is kind of subtle aside for the partner thing, and of course Obito not going all insane. Although he is still disillusioned about Konoha and Shinobi life. Subtle changes and big changes, again this is more of a prompt, or a beginning really. Anyway so a quick run-down of known/unknown partners

Obito: Eevee/Umbreon. His partners name Tanebi comes from spark, ember or even pilot light. I kind of intended for it to mean the first two more than the latter one though.

Kakashi: Poochyena/Mightyena. It was unnamed at the point of me writing this mainly because it wasn't a requirement during the course of the story.

Rin's partner was an Audino, and Minato has an Emolga for a partner. Neither are mentioned throughout the story, but were still penned down. Kushina's partner was actually a Ninetails, mainly for the irony factor.

So yeah, I suppose that's all the important things mentioned. As always drop a line if you decide to pick it up, or use it as a base. Or just give credit that's fine to. Hope that you enjoyed this anyway.


	4. Uzumaki Obito

**Title: **Uzumaki Obito

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Time-travel Bullshit, Reincarnation(kind of), General Angst, Language

**Pairings: **N/A

**Summary: **Death just doesn't seem to want to deal with him, so instead he wakes up, in a much younger body, but also one that doesn't quite belong to him. With the expectation to fill the shoes of the child of prophecy Obito just wishes to know when he became fate's favourite chew toy.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I don't own anything but the idea for this really. Masashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto universe, I'm just playing around with it.

**Notes: **Because I love the whole reborn genre by default. This just kind of had to happen, also the chaos that this will cause is freaking hilarious to imagine. Also I just really want to see this kind of story done well. I mean come on, body swapping or reincarnation into another character is awesome!

* * *

Obito's eyes opened and he blinked. A bit of blond drifted across his vision and he blinked again before he yelped and pretty much leapt from the bed he'd awoken in. Or he tried to, his legs got caught in the sheets and instead he ended up slamming into the hard ground, face first. At least that proved that he was alive, again. Why wasn't he dead yet? He'd sacrificed himself for Kakashi, for Naruto, for the world pretty much and yet here he was waking up. His eyes narrowed as once more blond fell into his vision, a sinking feeling settled into his gut and he pushed himself off the ground.

Searching around he soon located a mirror, taking a deep breath he stood and walked to stand in front of it. Closing his eyes and taking a single deep breath, before he opened them and stared at a familiar face. Except that it wasn't his face that was reflected by the silver surface. Messy blond hair, bright blue eyes, the three familiar whisker markings on round cheeks. His body froze and his jaw dropped open, the wrong reflection matching his expression. He felt like laughing, or screaming, or maybe doing both. It was wrong, but at the same time almost felt right.

He was Naruto. He was the Kyubi Jinchuriki, the Child of Prophecy. He wasn't dead. A hand rose to touch his face and the sinking feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach. A laugh rose up and burst out before he simply sank down and stared unable to really comprehend much beyond the fact that he was definitely not the right person for this job. And oh, he was going to have to face himself at some point in the future, knock some sense into himself, and deal with Kakashi as his sensei. This, this was not going to go well.

At least he seemed to have gained most of Naruto's memories, so he didn't have to worry about that. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before shaking his head. He'd simply have to deal with this, at least that was how it seemed. He quickly changed from the rather plain pajamas and into the kill-me-orange jumpsuit left on a chair before grabbing some cup ramen to eat simply because it was handy. As he consumed the ramen he looked around for a calendar to give himself a time-frame. Soon finding one, with a circled date, a familiar date. Orientation Day, so team assignments. At least he knew what to expect, a smirk wound across his face as he double checked his weapons pouch before leaping from the window and bounding towards the Academy.

He can spend some time figuring out everything later.

* * *

He felt bored, and there was nothing more to it. Sakura and Sasuke weren't exactly that much better off than him, but at least they could sit still. He simply squirmed in the seat that he'd chosen, and kept glancing up at the door looking for Kakashi. Waiting for hours on end was hard and he grew insistently more antsy the longer that they simply sat there. The fact that he knew something of the future, knew what his new destiny was did not help at all. His thoughts simply spun around in his head, making him want to move even more.

Eventually he gave up on sitting still and simply bounced around the room, before poking his head out the door and looking for Kakashi. The silver-haired ninja wasn't anywhere, he'd even checked the roof. It was not exactly comforting, even when he knew that his other self wouldn't harm the copy-nin, after all he'd had so many chances previously. But there was still an uncomfortable feeling in his gut, if he were now Naruto, wouldn't that change things? He shivered and darted back to the other side of the room and simply watched the door, before thinking to check outside of the window. Still no sign of Kakashi.

"Naruto sit down!" he looked over to Sakura, and really at this age he can barely find it in himself to take either her or Sasuke seriously. Not when he remembered them both as dangerous threatening enemies to the Moon's Eye Plan. Not when he remembered seeing her punch through a freaking cement wall without flinching, in fact that punch actually broke another wall along with the one she'd punched. But looking at her as she was now, he couldn't take anything that she done seriously. "Sensei will be here soon!"

He valiantly resisted the urge to snort and roll his eyes. That was not likely at all, not with Kakashi still deep in depression over his death... Obito's death. That caused him to feel vaguely guilty, and kind of confused, because how was he able to affect Kakashi to such a degree, they had barely even counted as friends really. Not unless you squinted, he took a deep breath and clenched his fists before moving. He moved and out of pure boredom slipped a chalk duster atop the door frame. He ignored Sakura's shout, along with Sasuke's grunt before jumping back and simply sitting on one of the desks.

He didn't have to wait long before Kakashi poofed into existence on the other side of the door. It opened slowly, the duster fell and with a cloud of white there was the lazy silver-haired nin standing in the doorway looking at them. It was kind of intimidating and Obito wilted a bit beneath the stare of his once(and future?) team mate.

"My first impression of you guys... You're all idiots." Obito blinked, Sakura growled and Sasuke bristled. The silver haired ninja sighed before simply adding "Meet me on the roof" and then poofed away. Obito doesn't even think of hesitating before he moved and raced to the roof. He could have ran up the wall, or used shunshin, but running there seemed to make it more real. That and it gave him a few moments more to mentally prepare to face Kakashi again.

Not that he needed them. Not really and he sat down in front of the copy-nin, his legs crossed over as he looked up at the achingly familiar figure. He almost wanted to ask whether Kakashi had ever heard of something like this happening before, but he swallowed the questions and merely sat there quietly and listened to the introductions that were shared. When it was his turn he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." he paused and tried to define what he liked at this point, it was much harder than it should have been really. Much harder especially with the conflicting thoughts and feelings that simply swirled in his mind. "I like ramen and pranks, and orange..." he knew that much at least. "I dislike waiting around for extended periods of time, traitors and..." he trailed off at the end before simply rushing on "Hobbies... Well I have a garden, and pranks I guess." He took a deep breath and mustered up the amount of enthusiasm that he held in this body, in this presence, as Naruto there seemed to be quite a lot. "My goal, My dream is to someday surpass even the Hokage and earn that hat!" even if he felt much like blanching at the prospect of all that paperwork.

It was still his dream, his goal and this time he promised himself that he'd reach that dream.

If only because it was also _Naruto's dream. _Naruto... who's body he now inhabited. And it would be expected of him to be that boy. So he swallows down his instincts to be different, to be who he knows that he is and he pulls up a mask.

A new one.

Time for a new performance.

It's time for him to be Uzumaki Naruto. And he grinned, just like a fox at his new sensei and team mates.

"Just you BELIEVE IT!"


End file.
